hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1
District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the The Capitol and as a result, has a generally favorable relationship with the Capitol. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, such as emeralds and sapphires. It seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items and their attributes, such as Glimmer and Marvel, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the The Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers (Alliance). On the Victory Tour, Katniss Everdeen mentioned that she felt uneasy going into District 1, as she killed both of the District's tributes in the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss also notes how their costumes in the chariot rides are always the best and how ridiculous the District names are for their children. Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 1: *Perfumer *Furrier *Jeweler *Goldsmith *Hair Stylist *Vintner Known tributes The Tributes from District 1 are Career Tribute. Careers train hard for the Games and volunteer to compete as tributes. They are usually overconfident, like most of the Careers, but this does not matter for them, for they are so well trained, that they can immediately change their attitude if needed. *Marvel's Aunt - Killed when her own axe ricocheted off of the forcefield when Haymitch dodged it, and split her skull. She placed second in the 50th Hunger Games. *Marvel's Uncle - Killed when Haymitch stabbed him in the neck after he killed Maysilee Donnor. He placed 4th in the 50th Hunger Games. *Lux (or Glimmer) - Female tribute. In the 74th Hunger Games, she was killed by Jason and she placed 14th out of 24, being the last tribute to die in the bloodbath. In 74th Hunger Games she was killed by Clove and she placed 20th out of 24. *Marvel - Male tribute. In the 74th Hunger Games. He was killed by Katniss shortly after killing Rue. He placed 7th in the 74th Hunger Games. *Cashmere - Female tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, victor of the 64th Hunger Games, and the sister of Gloss. Johanna Mason killed her with an axe to her chest. She placed 10th in the 75th Hunger Games. *Gloss - Male tribute in the 75th Hunger Games and victor of the 63rd Hunger Games, consecutive to his sister Cashmere. Katniss killed him with an arrow to his chest (film). He placed 11th in the 75th Hunger Games. Trivia * Cashmere and Gloss were the only tributes from District 1 that wasn't killed by Clove in the Games she was in, but also the only known District 1 tribute not to be directly killed by a tribute from District 2. * It is mentioned that District 1 has a machine that can turn graphite into diamonds. * All the known tributes from District 1 had luxurious names, as District 1 is the luxury District. Marvel means to be filled with awe, Glimmer means to glow faintly, Gloss could be deceptively attractive appearance and/or bright sheen, and Cashmere is one of the most expensive fabrics in the world. * Despite its favorable relationship with the Capitol, District 1 still rebelled against its rule during the Second Rebellion, and was one of the first four to do so, along with Districts 3, 8, and 11. Eventually, they became the fourth District to pry from Capitol rule. * Clove killed both the male tributes in her Games after they killed one of her potential victims; Marvel killed Thresh and Gloss killed Wiress. * District 1, District 5 and District 9 are the only districts without a known rebel * In a leaked photo of Mockingjay it reveals that District 1 has 11 victors. * According to the CapitolPN, District 1 has 82 factories in operation with a population of 24,315, making it the ninth largest District, in terms of population. * According to the Capitol.PN, District 1 claims 1,693 in tesserae, less than any other District, making it the richest in Panem. * It is considered a very wealthy District. Category:Districts